Pleasant Goat
'Abilities' ---- Unflappable Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Weslie reduces the Attack Speed of any enemy that attacks him with basic attacks by 25% for 1.2 seconds. *Passive - ''Weslie wears a blue ribbon with a divine bell around his neck, the bell has an ability to resist against various negative effects, giving him 35 Tenacity. ---- Horn Strike Q Cost: ''- Cooldown: '10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 seconds *Active - 'Weslie strikes the targeted enemy with horns on his head, dealing 56/106/156/206/256 + AD true damage and stunning the target for 0.1 seconds. Upon using this skill on the target, the skill also deals 30% of the skill damage to Weslie himself as well. (This skill cannot kill Weslie but instead will leave him to 1 Health). *Note - ''If Weslie uses this ability while he is spinning with Whirlwind Attack E, The spinning effect from Whirlwind Attack E will end. ---- Mischievous / Brave W Cost: ''- Cooldown: '16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *Active - 'Switches between '''Mischievous' (顽皮) mode and Brave (勇敢) mode. The information of each mode are as follows: **'Mischievous Mode (Purple Aura): '''Every instance of Weslie’s skill damage and basic attacks on an enemy unit has a 12%/14%/16%/18%/20% chance to apply taunt effect ( ) on the target for 0.75 seconds. Taunted targets become uncontrollable and attack only Weslie. Any target that is currently taunted by this ability cannot be taunted again. **'Brave Mode (Gold Aura): ' Weslie gains 10%/12%/14%/16%/18% Damage Reduction and reflects the reduced damage back to all nearby enemies within 600 radius as true damage. The maximum damage that could be reflected for each time he takes damage is 100/125/150/175/200 true damage. ---- 'Whirlwind Attack E' 'Cost:' ''- '''Cooldown: '-'' *''Active - ''Weslie rapidly spins his body around for 5 seconds, losing the ability to perform basic attacks and dealing 8/12/16/20/24 + AD physical damage per 0.25 seconds to enemies hit within 150 radius around Weslie for the duration. ---- Bold But Not Very Astute R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '140 / 120 / 100 seconds *Active - 'The effect of this skill depends on the target's type as follows: **Weslie - ''Weslie borrows the power of all nearby units, stealing 12/16/20 Attack Damage from each nearby hero including allies, stealing 4/5/6 Attack Damage from each nearby non-hero unit including allies, and storing all stolen Attack Damage to himself as a buff for 8 seconds. The buff also grants 4% bonus Movement Speed for each hero unit that was affected by this skill and 1% bonus Movement Speed for each non-hero unit that was affected by this skill. **''Enemy Hero - ''Weslie jumps on an enemy hero to press his body pressure on the target, dealing 275/350/425 + AD physical damage. For each 3% of target's missing Health, the damage from this skill is amplified by 2%, up to 50% bonus damage. *''Note - ''If Weslie uses this ability on an enemy hero while he is spinning with Whirlwind Attack E, The spinning effect from Whirlwind Attack E will end. ---- 'Skins' ----